


[귀농] 농촌에서 불장난 하는 썰

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11





	1. Chapter 1

* 본 텍스트의 등장인물은 모두 만 19세 이상의 성인임을 밝힙니다.

 

 

도리애가 이장 댁에 가져다주라며 숙구에게 맡긴 보따리는 묵직했다. 그녀 말로는 그냥 남는 반찬이나 좀 쌌다고, 챙겨줄 사람도 없는 불쌍한 이라 집에 변변찮은 찬거리나 있을지 모르겠다고 하는데 사실 그 집 냉장고는 지금 미어터지기 직전이었다. 안승고의 아들이자 도리애의 아들이기도 한 승리는 홀아버지, 만만찮은 누님까지 모시느라 집안일에는 도가 튼 주부 9단이었다. 30분이면 밥에 반찬 두어 가지, 국까지 한 솥을 끓이는데, 남는 반찬 있으면 남자 둘만 사는 형제 집에 가져다 주기 일쑤였다. 그정도로 잘 챙겨먹는 집은데 굳이 이거저거 핑계를 대는 것이 우스웠다.

사실 숙구도 다 알았다. 요즈음 도리애와 안승고 사이에 새 꽃이 피었다고 동네에 소문이 자자했다. 동네 사람들은 초롱이와 승리, 그리고 숙구만 보면 흐뭇하게 웃으며 곧 새엄마 새아빠 생길 테니 좋겠다고 축하해 주었다.

승리와 초롱이가 남매가 된다……. 주위에서 그런 말을 해도 숙구는 실감이 안 났다. 초롱이도 주워온 애라고는 하지만 그때는 도리애도 안승고와 화목하게 살적이었고, 승리와 초롱이는 오누이처럼 오랫동안, 잘 지냈다. 숙구도 똑같이 주워온 애지만 숙구가 도리애의 집에서 살게 됐을 때는 이미 도리애가 홀몸이 된 후였다. 사람들은 숙구를 도리애의 외동딸로 보았다. 

그런데 새삼 한 집에서, 남매로 살게 될지도 모른다고 생각하니 영 어색했다. 나이는 다들 같아서, 초롱이가 승리보다 생일이 2달 빨라서 초롱이는 승리더러 누나라고 부르라고 어깃장을 놓긴 하지만, 새삼 호형호제할 것도 아니지만 그래도 상상이 안 갔다. 같은 집에서 산다는 것도, 이장님이라고 불렀던 안승고가 아빠가 되는 것도 어색했다. 

아직 결혼해서 집을 합친다고 결정이 난 것도 아닌데 생각해서 뭐한담. 숙구는 휘휘 고개를 젓고 이장 댁 앞마당으로 들어섰다. 문이 잠겨있는 걸 보니 아무도 없는 것 같았다. 하기는, 승고는 지금 쌀농사 짓느라 바쁘고 초롱이는 집 안에 박혀 있는 걸 별로 안 좋아했다. 승리야 뭐, 초롱이 따까리라 항시 붙어 다녀야 했고. 

숙구도 이장 댁 비밀번호가 뭔지는 아니까 아무도 없어도 집에 들어가는 건 문제가 없었다. 숙구는 신발을 벗어두고 바로 부엌으로 들어갔다. 잘 정돈된 식탁 위에 보따리를 풀고, 숙구는 반찬 통을 하나씩 냉장고에 넣어놓았다. 리애가 여름이라 상할지도 모르니 꼭 냉장고에 넣어주고 오라고 신신당부를 했기 때문이었다.

이상한 소리를 들은 것은 냉장고 문을 닫고 보따리 천을 챙길 적이었다. 2층에서 무슨 소리가 자꾸만 들렸다. 뭔가 들썩이는 것 같기도 하고, 부스럭거리는 것 같기도 했다. 혹시 도둑이 들었나 싶어 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 기슭 쪽에 세워진 집이라, 낮은 산을 오르면 2층 창문을 뚫고 들어올 수도 있었다. 2층에 초롱이 방이 있으니 안승고가 자주 수리를 하는 것 같지만, 혹시나 싶었다. 

숙구는 소리죽여 2층으로 올라갔다. 낡은 계단에서 삐걱거리는 소리가 날까 조심조심 움직였다. 층계를 오를수록 소리는 점점 더 선명해졌는데, 앓을 때 나는 신음 같기도 하고 더운 날 막 뛰어놀고 났을 때 지쳐 헉헉대는 소리 같기도 했다. 게다가 연속으로 돌리는 이상한 소리는, 정말로 숙구가 처음 들어보는 소리였다.

소리는 2층 안쪽 방, 초롱이네 방에서 들리고 있었다. 다른 문은 다 닫혀 있는데 그 방문만 살짝 열려 있었다. 방 쪽으로 다가갈수록 이상한 소리는 더 크고 선명하게 들렸다. 그런데 그 목소리가 묘하게, 초롱이와 승리의 목소리랑 닮아 있었다. 게다가 중간 중간 들리는 이름도 분명히 초롱이와 승리의 이름이었다. 숙구는 그들의 이름을 크게 불러 찾는 대신 살짝 열린 문틈으로 안을 엿보았다.

이 집에서 유일하게 침대가 있는 방이 초롱이 방이었다. 벽에 붙은 침대에 사람이 앉아 있었다.

초롱이였다. 하얗게 벗은 등을 드러내고 위아래로 흔들리는 것은 분명 초롱이였다. 젖었는지 머리칼이 둔하게 흔들리고 있었고, 고개는 숙이고 있어 얼굴이 제대로 보이지 않았다. 초롱이는 무엇이 그리 힘든지 가쁘게 숨을 내뱉고 있었다. 드러난 어깨가 붉었다.

 

“흐, 으윽, 초롱아! ”

 

애타게 그녀를 부르는 것은 분명 승리였다. 아래로 시선을 내리니 침대에 누운 승리의 발이 보였다. 시선을 옮기니 바지도 없이 벌거벗은 하반신이 드러나 있었다. 초롱이가 허리를 들고 내릴 때마다, 숙구는 입안이 바짝바짝 타들어 가는 것 같았다. 붉게 달아오른, 처음으로 본 남자의 성기가 길쭉하게 솟아 있었다. 그리고 초롱이가 허리를 들고 내릴 때마다 초롱이의 다리 사이로 들어갔다가 빠져나오기를 반복했다. 징그럽게도 커진 것이 어쩜 저렇게 쑥쑥 수월하게도 움직이는지 모를 일이었다.

초롱이가 살짝 고개를 돌렸다. 순간 초롱이와 눈이 마주쳤다고 생각했는데, 숙구는 저도 모르게 시선을 피하다 드러난 가슴을 훔쳐보고 말았다. 봉긋하게 부풀은 가슴에 분홍색 유두가 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 숙구는 숨은 그 꽃이 그렇게 설 수도 있다는 것을 처음 알았다.

초롱이가 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 마치 보여주고 싶었다는 것처럼 움직임이 격해지기 시작했다. 무릎을 꿇고 승리의 위에 올라탔던 초롱이가 다리를 크게 벌리고 쪼그려 앉아 엉덩이를 위아래로 흔들기 시작했다. 더 빨리, 더 깊숙이 승리의 성기가 안으로 빨려 들어갔다. 푹푹 박히는 소리가 귓전을 울렸다.

 

“흐, 으응……! 승리야, 윽, 어떻노. 좋제?”  
“초롱아, 아, 안 된다! 안에 싸면 우짤라고……!”  
“안에 싸고 싶다며. 싸라, 괜찮으니까……!”

 

서로의 신음이 더 커졌다. 어느새 승리가 초롱이를 끌어안고 있었다. 숙구는 더는 보지 못하고 도망치듯 그 자리를 떠났다.


	2. Chapter 2

* 본 텍스트의 인물들은 전원 만 19세 이상임을 밝힙니다.

 

 

숙구는 말만한 처녀가 된 지금도 성에는 거의 무지했다. 중학교에 들어가기 전까지 그녀는 아기는 다리 밑에서 주워 온다던가, 황새가 물어다 줬다던가 하는 이야기를 믿었다. 나중에 수업의 일환으로 성교육을 받기는 했지만 하나마나 시간 때우기의 교육이었고, 무엇보다 숙구는 아이가 태어나는 과정, 성관계나 임신같은 상상하기도 어려웠다. 

애붓리에 TV는 몇 대 있었지만 도리애가 별로 좋아하지 않는 탓에 숙구네 집에는 TV도 없었고, 컴퓨터는 동네에 딱 두 대 뿐이었다. 마을 회관의 공용 컴퓨터 하나와 이장 댁에 있는 한 대. 어느 쪽이든 숙구는 10분 이상 제대로 써본 적도 없었다. 마을 사람들은 아이들에게 음담패설 한 번 한 적이 없었다. 자연스럽게 그녀는 성적으로 순수한 처녀로 컸다.

잘 다녀왔냐는 도리애의 말에 대충 대답하고 자기 방으로 온 숙구는 이불을 펴고 누웠다. 이장 댁에서 본 광경이 뇌리에서 잊히지를 앉았다. 침대에 누운 승리, 그 위에 올라타 엉덩이를 흔들던 초롱이……. 둘다 낯선 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 아주 어릴 때부터 같이 산으로 들로 뛰며 놀았었는데, 기득이까지 네 명이서 남녀 따지지 않는 가장 친한 친구들이었는데. 문틈으로 엿본 그들은 모르는 남자와 여자였다. 숙구가 모르는 사람들이었다.

 

“후…….”

 

저절로 한숨이 나왔다. 내일부터 어떤 얼굴로 그들을 봐야 할지 감도 안 왔다. 숙구는 모로 돌아누웠다. 눈을 감아도 자꾸만 눈 앞에 그 장면이 어른거렸다. 뻣뻣하게, 핏줄 서있던 승리의 성기, 다리 사이로 푹푹 박히던 소리, 항상 옷에 가려져 납작하게만 보였는데 어느새 봉긋하게 부풀어 있던 초롱이의 가슴…….

숙구의 손이 다리 자신의 다리 사이로 향한 것은 자연스러운 흐름이었다. 고무줄 바지 사이로 들어간 손은 팬티 속으로 들어가 둥근 언덕을 쓰다듬었다. 숙구가 다리를 살짝 벌 리가 미끄러지듯 손은 갈라진 틈으로 닿았다. 하지만 차마 그 틈을 벌리지 못해 주변만 얼쩡거리다 다시 팬티 밖으로 나왔다. 얼굴이 화끈하게 달아올랐다. 자신의 다리 사이 둔덕을 이렇게나 오래 만져본 것은 처음이었다.

잠깐 고민하던 숙구는 다시 손을 팬티 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 용기내어 갈라진 틈을 벌리고 손가락으로 스윽 쓸어보았다. 아찔한 느낌이었다. 뭐라고 설명 못할 소름돋는 느낌. 하지만 어디가 어떻게 좋은지는 몰랐다. 여기서 더 어떻게 해야하는지도 몰랐다. 아까 본 승리의 성기는 초롱이의 다리 사이로 들어갔다 빠지기를 반복했는데, 숙구는 제 질 구멍조차 찾지 못했다.

숙구는 다시 손을 빼내었다. 어찌할 바 모르고 부끄러워 베개로 얼굴을 감췄다.

*

그 일이 있은 후로 한 달이 지났을 무렵 이장 안승고와 그의 전부인 도리애는 극적인 재결합을 이뤘다. 새장가도 아니고 재결합이라 식도 따로 치루지 않은 탓에 실로 번갯불에 콩 구워 먹듯 결혼이 이루어졌다. 구청에 서류를 내고 도리애와 숙구가 이장 댁에 들어간 것을 끝으로 안승고와 도리애는 다시 부부가 되었다.

숙구는 초롱이와 같은 방을 쓰기로 했다. 안승고는 새롭게 들어온 딸을 위해 초롱이가 쓰던 침대를 승리 방으로 옮기고 퀸 사이즈의 널찍한 침대를 새로 사 넣어주었다. 공부잘하는 숙구를 위해 좋은 책상과 의자도 들였다. 숙구는 침대에 앉아 방을 둘러보았다. 초롱이의 방. 이제는 초롱이와 숙구의 방이었다. 세상사 참 모를 일이라는 생각이 들었다. 그 날 초롱이와 승리를 보고 도망친 이후로 이장 댁에 들러도 2층은 걸음도 안했는데, 오늘부터 이 방에서 살아야 한다니. 잠도 안 올 것 같았다.

 

“숙구야, 밥 묵으러 나온나.”

 

초롱이가 문을 열고 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 초롱이의 얼굴을 정면으로 보는 것도 꽤 오랜만이었다. 이제 익숙해져야지. 이제 내 자매인데. 숙구는 고개를 끄덕이고 침대에서 일어났다.

도리애가 끓인 찌개와 승리가 무친 나물이며 갖은 반찬으로 저녁을 먹고 나서 오늘 남매가 된 세 명은 같이 숙제도 하고 TV도 보면서 저녁시간을 보냈다. 9시가 되자 도리애는 이제 TV 끄고 잘 준비를 하라며 가차 없이 리모컨을 압수했고, 숙구는 익숙하게 씻으러 들어갔지만 오누이는 볼을 불퉁하게 부풀리며 도리애를 쫓아 안방으로 들어갔다가 바로 내쫓기고 말았다. 숙구는 이를 닦으며 쫓겨나온 오누이를 보고 킥킥댔다.

결국 이르게 잠자리에 들게 되었다. 승리는 초롱이와 숙구에게 잘 자라고 인사한 뒤에 제 방으로 쏙 들어가 버렸고, 숙구와 초롱이는 방으로 돌아갔다. 초롱이는 침대에 철퍼덕 앉아 쿠션을 끌어안고 뒹굴 거렸다. 숙구는 초롱이에게 숙제 다했냐고 물었지만 초롱이는 콧방귀만 꼈다. 이대로 숙구가 다하기를 기다려 베낄 생각인게 훤히 보였다. 물론 보여달라고 하면 못 보여 줄 것도 없지만. 숙구는 책상앞에 앉아 책을 펼쳤다.

 

“어떻노, 오늘. 같이 사니까 좋제?”  
“글세. 니가 내한테 숙제 미루면 별로 안 좋겠지.”  
“흥, 쫌생이.”

 

한참 문제를 풀고 있는데 그동안 조용하던 초롱이가 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다.

 

“괜찮나.”  
“뭐가.”  
“니 요새 내 피한다이가.”

 

눈치 채고 있었구나. 숙구는 내심 뜨끔했지만 태연하게 대답했다.

 

“내가 언제.”  
“안 그랬다고?”  
“그럼.”

 

숙구의 말에 초롱이는 흐응, 묘한 콧소리를 냈다. 숙구가 진짜라고 한 마디를 더 덧붙이려고 입을 열었을 때, 초롱이가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

 

“난 또 니가 그거 보고 충격 받은 줄 알았지.”  
“뭐를.”  
“내랑 승리랑 떡 치는거.”

 

숙구는 펜을 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다. 봤제? 초롱이가 떠보듯 한마디 얹었다. 숙구는 의자를 돌려 침대에 누운 초롱이를 쳐다보았다. 초롱이는 침대에 걸터앉아 머리카락을 손가락으로 말면서 숙구 쪽을 빤히 바라보고 있었다.

 

“내, 내가 뭘! 난 아무것도 못 봤는데!”  
“그짓부렁 치기는. 내랑 그때 눈까지 마주쳐놓고.”  
“아니, 그니까 나는…….”  
“괜찮다. 별 것도 아니고.”

 

초롱이가 옆자리를 툭툭 쳤다. 숙구는 떨어지지 앉는 발걸음으로 의자에서 일어나 초롱이 옆에 걸터앉았다. 초롱이가 숙구에게 어깨동무를 해왔다. 시선이 자연스럽게 아래로 내려갔다. 봉긋한 가슴팍이 보였다. 일부러 눈길 주지 않으려고 했었는데, 눈에 들어오니 떨치기 힘들었다. 시선이 오갈데 없이 흔들리고 뺨이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다.

 

“그니까 초롱아, 들어봐. 내는…….”  
“궁금하제?”

 

초롱이가 은근한 목소리로 물었다. 숙구는 조가비처럼 입을 다물었다. 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목 위로 초롱이가 후, 입바람을 불었다. 쭈뼛 소름이 돋았다. 초, 초롱아. 부르는 목소리가 떨렸다. 초롱이는 숙구의 어깨를 끌어당기고 반대쪽 손으로 숙구의 허벅지를 슬쩍 쓰다듬었다. 숙구는 다리를 오므리며 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.

 

“궁금하잖아. 그제?”  
“나는…….”  
“좋은 거 가르쳐 줄게. 가만 있어봐라.”

 

초롱이의 손이 숙구의 어깨를 잡아 침대로 쓰러뜨렸다. 숙구가 일어나려고 버둥거렸지만 초롱이는 침대에서 내려가 숙구의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 다리를 벌리는 손길에 숙구가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 뭐 하느냐고, 하지 말라고 말했지만 초롱이는 묵묵부답이었다. 그녀의 손이 숙구의 통 넓은 바지를 끌어내렸다. 아무런 무늬없는 흰 팬티가 바로 드러났다. 도리애에게도 보여준 적없는 속옷바람이 드러나자 숙구가 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들이며 당황했다.

 

“초, 초롱아! 이게 뭐하는…….”  
“쉿! 승리 듣겠다. 조용히 좀 해라.”  
“그럼 니부터 그만해야지!”

 

하지만 초롱이는 그만 둘 생각이 전혀 없어보였다. 초롱이의 손이 숙구의 팬티까정 벗겨버렸다. 털이 소복하게 자란 둔덕이 처음으로 바깥에 드러났다. 숙구는 완전히 패닉상태였다. 어찌할 바 모르고 벌벌 떠는 바람에 초롱이가 잡은 허벅지까지 발발 떨렸다. 초롱이는 어르고 달래듯 살살 쓰다듬으며 드러난 다리 사이 틈으로 얼굴을 묻었다. 입을 벌리고 혀를 내밀어 붉은 살을 혀로 핥자 숙구의 허리가 크게 튕겨 올랐다. 숙구가 짧게 비명을 질렀다.

 

“초롱아!”  
“승리 온다니까! 가만 좀 있어봐!”

 

초롱이 강경하게 말했다. 숙구는 깜짝 놀라 제 입을 막았지만 초롱이 본격적으로 그녀의 둔덕과 갈라진 틈을 핥기 시작하자 끊을 수 없는 신음소리가 손가락 사이로 흘러나왔다.

숙구와 같은 나이인데도 초롱이는 너무나 능숙했다. 혀로 틈을 벌리고 그 안의 예민한 살을 핥자 숙구는 거의 자지러질 지경이었다. 어떻게 반항해야 할지도 모를 정도로, 숙구는 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다. 

 

“흐으, 응…….”

 

핥는 소리가 질척하고, 얼마나 적나라한지 숙구는 귀를 막고 싶었다. 하지만 입을 막지 않으면 어떤 소리가 제 입에서 나올지 몰라 차마 뗄 수도 없었다. 

손장난으로는 닿지 않는 부분까지 혀는 침범해 들어왔다. 손으로 쓰다듬기만 할 때는 몰랐던 엄청난 느낌이 흘러넘치는 마냥 쏟아져 내렸다. 찌릿찌릿하기도 하고, 간지러운 것도 같았다. 한편으로는 불쾌하고 찝찝했지만 가끔 초롱이 숨을 쉬기 위해 입술을 떼면 그 자리가 너무 허전해서 괴로웠다. 

숙구의 좁은 구멍에서 시큼한 물이 찔끔찔끔 쏟아지자 초롱이 고개를 들었다. 입술을 팔뚝으로 슥 닦으며 일어나자 숙구의 풀린 눈이 보였다. 입은 헤 벌어지고, 지친 몸이 들썩이고 있었다. 초롱이는 숙구의 가슴을 살짝 찔러보았다. 옷 위로 툭 튀어나온 유두를 건드리자 숙구가 허리를 뒤틀었다.

 

“숙구야, 내 진짜 해보고 싶었던 거 있거든.”  
“……초롱아, 이제 그만하면 안 되나.”  
“더 좋은 거 하자. 니도 좋아할 기다.”

 

초롱이는 팬티까지 한 번에 벗어버리고 침대 위로 올라왔다. 늘어진 숙구를 침대 안쪽으로 밀어 넣고 초롱이는 숙구의 다리 사이에 앉았다. 숙구는 초롱이가 무엇을 할지 가늠도 하지 못했다. 그저 그녀가 하는 대로 놔둘 수밖에. 초롱이는 숙구의 다리를 벌리고 자신의 다리 사이로 한쪽 다리를 안았다. 서로의 다리 사이, 은밀한 둔덕이 맞닿았다. 숙구는 이불까지 적실만큼 질척하게 젖어있었고, 숙구의 다리 사이를 핥는 동안 흥분한 초롱이도 살짝 젖어 있었기 때문에 서로의 둔덕은 축축하게 서로 마찰했다.

 

“이, 이게 뭐고. 초롱아, 내는 이런 거 무서운데...”  
“괜찮다. 하나도 위험한 거 없다.”  
“초롱아…….”

 

이젠 반항할 힘도 없었다. 초롱이는 숙구의 다리를 크게 벌리고 한쪽 다리를 팔로 끌어안았다. 더 가깝게 밀착된 틈 사이로 수줍게 튀어나온 클리토리스가 서로 부딪쳤다. 그 직접적이고 짜릿한 감각에 숙구가 깜짝 놀랐다. 저도 모르게 크게 신음이 터져 나왔다. 으흑! 숙구는 저가 소리를 질러 놓고도 깜짝 놀라 입을 다시 막았다. 초롱이가 큭큭거렸다.

 

“숙구야, 이러다 승리 오면 우짜지?”  
“승리 잔다이가…….”  
“아니지. 지금 보고 있을지도 모르지.”  
“뭐?”  
“니가 그렇게 야한 소리를 내는데 승리가 우째 참노. 지금 문 살짝 열어놓고 보고 있을지도 모른다.”

 

숙구가 설마 싶어 문 쪽을 쳐다보았지만, 초롱이에 가려져 제대로 보이지 않았다. 얼핏 문틈이 벌어진 것 같아서 숙구의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 초롱이는 숙구가 보이는 반응이 재밌는지 계속 웃다가, 짓궂게도 다시 다리를 움직여 숙구의 보지에 제 보지를 비비기 시작했다. 초롱이가 제대로 감을 잡았는지 엉뚱한 곳을 건드리던 것이, 이제는 제대로 클리토리스끼리 비벼지기 시작했다. 숙구는 혀로 핥을 때와는 또 다른 쾌감에 머릿속에서 불꽃이 튀는 것 같았다.

 

“아! 초, 초롱아! 이건 너무…….”  
“너무 좋다고?”  
“아니, 흐윽! 초롱아…….”  
“숙구야, 아, 으……. 너무 좋다.”

 

서로의 신음소리가 더 커졌다. 초롱이가 열심히 허리를 흔드는 동안, 숙구는 저도 모르게 그 움직임에 맞춰 엉덩이를 흔들게 되었다. 저도 모르는 변화였다. 초롱이만 숙구의 변화를 눈치 채었다. 초롱이는 숙구의 희게 뻗은 다리에 입술을 묻고 핥았다. 숙구가 더 부끄러워하면서도, 더 크게 엉덩이를 앞뒤로 흔들어대었다.

숙구는 참을 수 없는 쾌감에 굴복했고, 어찌할 바 몰라 하면서도 착실히 절정에 가까워지고 있었다. 그녀는 이 파도처럼 밀려오는 것이 무엇인지 몰랐다. 그저 뭔가가 차오르는, 부족한 뭔가가 채워지는 기분이라고 생각했다. 그리고 파도는 해일이 되어, 숙구를 완전히 덮치고 말았다. 머리끝까지 오른 쾌감이 폭발했다. 숙구는 태어나 처음으로 절정을 맞았다.

숙구가 절정에 이른 후로도 몇 번 더 비비고 나서야 초롱이도 절정을 맞았다. 초롱이가 다리를 놓자 숙구는 완전히 침대 위에 널브러져 버렸다. 초롱이는 엉금엉금 기어 숙구 옆에 누웠다. 숙구는 거친 숨을 토하며 눈을 감고 있었다. 처음으로 겪은 이 것을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 모르는 것처럼 보였다.

 

“어떻노, 숙구야.”

 

초롱이가 태연하게 물었다. 숙구는 슬그머니 눈을 뜨고 초롱이를 돌아보았다.

 

“좋잖아. 말해봐.”  
“초롱아, 내는 모르겠다…….”  
“왜애. 말해봐봐.”

 

숙구가 부끄러워하며 얼굴을 감쌌다. 조개처럼 입을 다문 탓에 초롱이는 숙구에게서 대답을 듣지 못했다. 괜찮다. 다음에 또 하면 그땐 좋아하겠지. 초롱이는 숙구를 닦달하지 않았다. 이게 싫다면 다른 것도 있었다. 승리를 불러서 셋이서 하는 건 어떨까. 자지 맛을 보면 숙구도 좋아할 거라는 생각이 들었다. 자신이 처음에 그러했던 것처럼.


End file.
